Earth-2899
Earth-2899 is a universe created by Draft227 and Techno Bacon. Mixing both the Marvel and DC universes with stories told through movies and shows. Notable Residents League of Avengers (2012) Tumblr nnn1wkS9C91tf1syzo2 1280.png|Bruce Wayne aka Batman|link=Bruce Wayne (Earth-2899) Superman (Henry Cavill).png|Clark Kent AKA Superman|link=Clark Kent (Earth-2899) Captain America (Earth-8121).png|Steve Rogers AKA Captain America|link=Steven Rogers (Earth-2899) IronMan81648.jpg|Tony Stark AKA Iron Man|link=Anthony Stark (Earth-2899) Green_arrow_web.jpg|Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow|link=Oliver Queen (Earth-2899) Wonder Woman (5012).jpg|Diana AKA Wonder Woman|link=Diana (Earth-2899) TsjVnM9.png|Barry Allen AKA The Flash|link=Barry Allen (Earth-2899) Thor (Chris Hemsworth).jpg|Thor Odinson Dc-comics-green-lantern-hal-jordan-620126-1023x767 jun4.1920.jpg|Hal Jordan AKA Green Lantern|link=Hal Jordan (Earth-2899) Aquaman (Earth-2899).jpg|Arthur Curry AKA Aquaman|link=Arthur Curry (Earth-2899) Bruce Banner as the Hulk (1056).jpg|The Incredible Hulk|link=Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-2899) League of Avengers (2014-2016) Batman-(Earth-9991).png|Batman Kon-Zod_Superman_E-53.png|Superman Captain_America_(7717).png|Captain America Iron_Man_(Earth-1932).png|Iron Man Brie Larson Cap M (22750).jpg|Captain Marvel Union jack2899.PNG|Union Jack The Longbow Hunters (2016-2018) Green Arrow (SRS).png|Green Arrow|link=Oliver Queen (Earth-2899) HawkeyeClint.png|Hawkeye |link=Clint Barton (Earth-2899) 52c3b3ecf50b.jpg|Arsenal|link=Roy Harper (Earth-2899) The Canary season 3 promotional image.png|Black Canary |link=Dinah Lance (Earth-2899) Other Heroes YUSpiderMan.jpg|Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man|link=Peter Parker (Earth-2899) Red.png|Tim Drake AKA Red Robin|link=Timothy Drake (Earth-2899) Nightwing (Earth-2899).jpeg|Dick Grayson AKA Nightwing|link=Richard Grayson (Earth-2899) Phoenix (Sophie Turner).jpg|Koriand'r AKA Starfire Beast-Boy.jpg|Garfield Logan AKA Beast Boy Wolverine (Earth-2899).jpg|Logan AKA Wolverine|link=James Howlett (Earth-2899) Still-of-chris-evans-and-in-fantastic-four-large-picture.jpg|Johnny Storm AKA Human Torch|link=Jonathan Storm (Earth-2899) JT Red Hood AE53 and E1939.png|Jason Todd AKA Red Hood|link=Jason Todd (Earth-2899) Mystical-Strange-005-EW.jpg|Stephen Strange AKA Doctor Strange|link=Stephen Strange (Earth-2899) CnI5K3AUcAA0eCO.jpg|Wally West AKA Kid Flash|link=Wallace West (Earth-2899) John Constantine (Earth-2467).png|John Constantine|link=John Constantine (Earth-2899) Namor 9013.jpg|Namor Union jack2899.PNG|Steve Trevor AKA Union Jack|link=Steve Trevor (Earth-2899) Superman's Supporting Cast Lois Lane (Earth-3012).jpg|Lois Lane|link=Lois Lane (Earth-2899) Nate.png|Nathan Hardy|link=Nathan Hardy (Earth-2899) Batman's Supporting Cast Alfred-BvSDoJ2394857.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth|link=Alfred Pennyworth (Earth-2899) Oracle_(Earth-2899).png|Oracle|link=Barbara Gordon (Earth-2899) Bryan Cranston.jpg|Commissioner Gordon|link=James Gordon (Earth-2899) Superman's Rogues Gallery 2899Luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor|link=Lex Luthor (Earth-2899) Cast *Henry Cavill as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El *Chris Evans as Captain America / Steven "Steve" Rogers *Ben Affleck as Batman / Bruce Wayne *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman / Diana *Jason Momoa as Aquaman / Arthur Curry / Orin *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Ezra Miller as Flash / Bartholomew "Barry" Allen *Mark Ruffallo as Hulk / Doctor Robert Bruce Banner *Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern / Harold "Hal" Jordan *David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Danny Shepherd as Nightwing / Richard "Dick" Grayson *Taron Edgerton as Red Hood / Jason Todd *Ryan Potter as Red Robin / Timothy "Tim" Drake *Lana Parrilla as Catwoman / Selina Kyle *Jon Hamm as Mister Fantastic / Doctor Reed Richards *Reese Witherspoon as Invisible Woman / Susan Storm *Dave Franco as Human Torch / Jonathan "Johnny" Storm *Eli Roth as Thing / Benjamin "Ben" Grimm *Keiko Kitagawa as Batgirl / Cassandra Cain *Ray Fisher as Cyborg / Victor Stone *Sophie Turner as Starfire/Koriand'r *Jake T. Austin as Beast Boy/Garfield Logan *Elizabeth Gillies as Raven *Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier/James "Bucky" Barnes *Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Samuel "Sam" Wilson *Don Cheadle as War Machine / Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Ewan McGregor as Green Arrow / Oliver Queen *Chris Pine as Union Jack / Stephen "Steve" Trevor *Benedict Cumberatch as Doctor Strange / Doctor Stephen Strange *Brie Larson as Captain Marvel / Major Carol Danvers *Will Arnett as Ant-Man / Hank Pym *Evangeline Lilly as Wasp / Janet van Dyne *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang *Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue / Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Paul Bettany as Vision *Emma Watson as Spider-Woman / Jessica Drew *Patrick Stewart as Professor X / Charles Xavier *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine / James Howlett *James Marsden as Cyclops / Scott Summers *Famke Janssen as Phoenix / Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Storm / Ororo Munroe *Anna Paquin as Rogue / Anna Marie *Ellen Page as Shadowcat / Kitty Pride *Stefan Kapičić as Colossus / Piotr Rasputin *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *Evan Peters as Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff *Kelsey Grammer as Beast / Henry "Hank" McKoy *Liam Neeson as Cable / Nathaniel "Nathan" Summers *Charlie Cox as Daredevil / Matt Murdock *Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / T'Challa *Seth Rogen as Blue Beetle / Theodore "Ted" Kord *James Franco as Booster Gold / Michael Jon Carter *Mike Colter as Luke Cage / Carl Lucas *Finn Jones as Iron Fist / Daniel "Danny" Rand *Krysten Ritter as Jewel / Jessica Jones *Alexis Cozombolidis as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El *Jon Bernthal as Punisher / Frank Castle *Alice Eve as Black Canary / Dinah Lance *Angie Harmon as She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters *Alice Braga as Fire/Beatriz da Costa *Brandon Routh as Atom / Raymond "Ray" Palmer *Norman Reedus as Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider *Chloe Bennet as Quake / Daisy Johnson *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Carlos Valdés as Vibe / Francisco "Cisco" Ramon *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool / Wade Wilson *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne *Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne *Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan *Shaun Toub as Doctor Ho Yinsen *Chow Yun-Fat as Doctor Chen Lu *Tom Cavanagh as Doctor Harrison Wells *Matt Letscher as Reverse Flash / Eobard Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost / Caitlin Snow *Jack Falahee as Iron Centurion / Arno Stark *Steven Yuen as Amadeus Cho Trivia *Oliver Queen is the third richest man in the world beating both Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne, only being bested by Lex Luthor and T'Challa. *Peter Parker and Nightwing are best friends. *Oliver Queen is also known for being historically cheap. *Doctor Strange is this universe's most powerful hero. *Steve Trevor in this universe is Union Jack, being born in New York but growing up in Britain. He eventually came back to the states and fought alongside Captain America and Wonder Woman in World War II. Earth-2899 Movie Order Completely disregard the order on the film pages themselves, I've lost track of that long ago. Here's the Official 2899 viewing order. *The Batman *Iron Man *Man of Tomorrow *The Web of Spider-Man *The Flash *Green Arrow *The First Avenger *Wonder Woman *God of Thunder *The Incredible Hulk *Aquaman *Green Lantern Corps *The League of Avengers *Ghost Rider *Doctor Strange *A Serious House on a Serious Earth *Superman: Cerebral *The Defenders *Iron Man: Crimson *Throne of Atlantis Category:Realities Category:Created by Techno Bacon Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Earth-2899